


Calculated Risk

by SankaMalfoy



Series: Incorrect quotes [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Clay Lives, Clay Spenser Whump, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « J’ai pris un risque calculé. »« Tu es quasiment mort. »« Eh, j’ai jamais dit que j’étais bon en maths. »
Relationships: Jason Hayes & Clay Spenser, Jason Hayes & Eric Blackburn
Series: Incorrect quotes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864264
Kudos: 2





	Calculated Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calculated Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818379) by [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01). 



* * *

**RISQU** **E CALCUL** **É**

* * *

Jason était debout, les mains dans les cheveux, le cœur battant la chamade dans son torse. Il avait le regard braqué sur les portes par lesquelles les médecins avaient emmené le bleu. Ils étaient toujours en train de s’occuper de lui. Le bleu était presque mort. Il pouvait encore mourir à cause des blessures que lui avait valu la stupide cascade qu’il avait exécuter deux heures plus tôt, ou quand Jason lui mettrait la main dessus. Mais pour ça, il faudrait d’abord que le gamin s’en sorte.

Il leva les yeux quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Éric ? »

« Il s’accroche. Il est toujours en salle d’op. Allons te nettoyer, après on pourra attendre ensemble. »

Éric guida le leader de l’équipe BRAVO par le coude vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il lui fallut un peu de persuasion mais il finit par arriver à convaincre Jason pour qu’il nettoie, autant que possible, le sang qui le recouvrait. Aucun des deux hommes ne dit quoi que ce soit alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d’attente.

Deux heures passèrent, puis trois et quatre. Jason resta assis, fit les cent pas, jura et bu du mauvais café avant de tout recommencer depuis le début. La porte de salle finit par s’ouvrir. Un homme entre, la blouse qu’il portait était couverte de sang. Jason se força à ne pas penser un fait que c’était celui de Clay.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Le chirurgien soupira et leur offrit un sourire fatigué.

« Il s’en est sorti. Je suis optimiste sur le fait que sa récupération sera totale. »

Jason sentit ses genoux lâcher sous son poids ; heureusement pour lui, Éric le rattrapa et le guida vers une chaise en plastique. Il se pencha jusqu’à ce que sa tête soit entre ses jambes et inspira profondément.

« Quand est-ce qu’on pourra le voir ? » demanda Jason en levant les yeux.

« Il est en réanimation pour le moment. Une infirmière viendra vous chercher quand il sera installé dans une chambre. »

Jason hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

Le chirurgien se dirigea vers la porte.

« Doc ? » appela Jason en se levant.

« Oui ? »

« La jeune fille ? »

« On m’a dit qu’elle allait bien. Elle a une légère commotion cérébrale et quelques vilaines égratignures mais à part ça, elle est en parfaite santé. »

Le médecin leur adressa un signe de la tête et les laissa seuls.

« Je vais le tuer. » gronda Jason.

Éric resta silencieux. Il comprenait exactement Jason. S’il restait quoi que ce soit de Clay quand Jason en aurait terminé avec lui, Éric expliquerait le fond de sa pensée. Il savait qu’au moment où le reste de l’équipe BRAVO apprendrait ce que Clay avait fait, ils seraient dans le même cas qu’eux. Il grogna.

« Éric ? » demanda Jason avec inquiétude.

« Il faut encore qu’on prévienne le reste de l’équipe. »

Jason grogna à son tour.

« Bonne chance avec ça. »

Éric secoua la tête.

« Non, non. » dit-il en pointant du doigt Jason. « C’est ton équipe, c’est toi qui leur dis. »

« C’est toi le commandant. »

« Et tu es Maître-Chef. Tu leur dis. » insista Éric en croisant les bras.

« Eh, merde. »

Jason attrapa son téléphone.

« Je les préviens mais c’est toujours moi qui tue Clay en premier. »

Éric garda, avec sagesse, le silence.

*

Jason leva la tête et se frotta le menton d’une main. Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Clay avait joué les héros et sauvé une fillette de quatre ans d’un chauffard soûl. Une seconde, il était assis entre Jason et Éric à la terrasse et la suivante, il bondissait et se précipitait en direction de la route à toute vitesse. Il avait effectué un plaquage parfait, serrant le petit-corps de la fillette contre lui, avant de pivoter pour la protéger de la voiture qui fonçait sur eux. Il avait protégée de l’autre côté de la rue mais n’avait pas été assez rapide : la voiture l’avait percuté sur le côté, l’envoyant voler dans les airs. Il avait atterri plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il ne s’était pas relevé. Jason avait été le premier à le rejoindre.

Clay avait le tibia et le péroné cassées. On lui avait retiré la rate, son rein droit était contusionné et il avait quelques saignements internes. Il avait soigneusement dans le cerveau ; ça semblait s’être réglé tout seul mais il avait toujours la commotion cérébrale de niveau trois. Il était resté en soins intensifs pendant les quarante-huit premières heures de son séjour à l’hôpital. Ce n’était que tôt dans la matinée qu’il avait été transféré dans une chambre individuelle. Il n’était pas dans le coma mais il ne dormait pas non plus. Il n’avait jamais été seul ; Jason avait refusé de quitter son chevet sauf pour aller aux toilettes.

« Tu es puni, gamin. Jusqu’à ta mort, tu peux me croire. »

Jason se leva.

« Tu me donne plus de cheveux blancs que n’importe lequel de mes gosses et ça ne fait même pas un an que tu nous as rejoint. »

Jason faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Il ne pourrait pas se rassoir avant que Clay ouvre les yeux et lui offre son sourire arrogant habituel.

Jason se tourna, regardant par la fenêtre. C’était un jour de printemps parfait. L’hôpital avait un grand jardin, on pouvait le voir dans sa totalité depuis la chambre de Clay. Il y avait une grande variété d’arbustes, d’arbres et de fleurs, tous en pleine floraison. Sonny détestait ça, ça réveillait ses allergies. Pour une fois, BRAVO 3 était plus inquiet de mourir à cause du pollen plutôt que d’une attaque de requin.

« Allez Spencer, réveille-toi. Je ne peux pas te tuer si tu ne te réveilles pas. » marmonna Jason en retournant près du lit pour s’asseoir. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier, fermant les yeux un moment. Il devait s’être endormi parce que quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était beaucoup plus tard. Plus important, deux yeux bleus l’observaient.

« Tu es réveillé ? » demanda Jason en se levant.

Clay hocha la tête.

« Tu souffres ? »

Jason appuya sur le bouton d’appel alors qu’une unique larme coulait sur la joue de Clay. Il tendit une main, prenant celle de Clay. Jason serra fort.

« Respire calmement. » l’encouragea-t-il en respirant profondément pour que Clay se calque sur son exemple, tout en tendant l’oreille, repérant le pas caractéristique d’une infirmière. Elle n’avait pas encore passé la porte qu’il lui hurlait déjà dessus. Il était impression qu’elle ne sursaute même pas. Elle hocha à peine la tête et inséra une aiguille dans la pompe de l’intra-veineuse. Immédiatement, la prise de Clay se desserra. Le jeune homme glissa dans un sommeil provoqué par les médicaments. Jason lâcha la main de Clay uniquement quand il fut sûr que le gamin était profondément endormi.

Jason attrapa son téléphone et tout en gardant un œil sur le bleu, il envoya un message à toute l’équipe.

Ils arrivèrent tous en moins de vingt minutes.

*

Il fallut deux jours de plus à Clay pour être suffisamment cohérent pour parler et une semaine avant que quoi qu’il dise ait le moindre sens. Jason resta à ses côtés.

« A quoi tu pensais ? »

Il était de nouveau en train de faire les cent pas.

« Que je devais sauver cette fillette. » répondit doucement Clay.

« En te jetant la tête la première en face d’un chauffard soûl. » grinça Jason en réussissant à ne pas élever la voix, mais de peu.

« J’ai pris un risque calculé. »

Le regard de Jason se braqua brusquement sur lui.

« Tu es quasiment mort. »

Clay haussa les épaules.

« Eh, j’ai jamais dit que j’étais bon en maths. »

Le sourire arrogant était de retour. Jason grogna avant de sourire à son tour. Clay allait s’en remettre.

« Tu es puni. » dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Clay baissa la tête.

« Compris, boss. »

« Parfait. »

Jason se rassit.

« Boss. »

« Ouais. »

« Je le referai si c’était nécessaire. »

Jason hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Je peux seulement prier pour que tu sois devenu plus doué en maths quand ça arrivera. »

Clay renifla en roulant des yeux avant de se rendormir, rapidement imité par Jason.


End file.
